Jealousy and UNfairness
by Solarwolf22
Summary: This is the Story about what CinderPelt thinks about FireStar. She loves him but can never tell him.


_**Jealousy and Unfairness**_

_This is the story about how CinderPelt feels about firestar, even though she has told no one about it._

It was over and done. We won. I watched the BloodClan cats run with their tails between their legs as WindClan chased them off. My eyes flickered to where FireStar was. He was tall and handsome, even if he was bleeding and hurt. He fought like a lion as the prophecy said. I watched him pad over to GrayStripe and his mate, Sandstorm. Jealousy prickled in my fur. I loved him, from the moment I became an Apprentice. Though, since the accident, I had become Medicine cat. I knew FireStar would never love me from the start because one I was his apprentice and two I could tell he loved Sandstorm and Sandstorm loved him. "CinderPelt!" voice rasped behind me. I turned to see LittleCloud come over to me. "Thank you so much for helping CinderPelt. Without you, more cats would have died." I blinked and said "The other medicine cats helped out too…"LittleCloud hesitated for a second then just nodded and returned to his clan mates. I turned back around to see FireStar padding over with everyone else. Everyone was hurt so bad, I wasn't sure if I could do it alone. I blinked and came nose-to-nose with FireStar. His green eyes blazed with victory. "We won. Scourge is dead." He meowed, his voice with pride and abit snakingly. Behind him, cats yowled in happiness. "Has anyone seen WhiteStorm?" A voice came from the crowd. I recognized it as WillowPelt. My stomach twisted, remember seeing the White tom being killed by Bone. FireStars eyes saddened and turned to her. "WillowPelt….I'm sorry-"He was cut off by her choked-out squeak "No! No! H-He can't be dead! What about our kits? Oh…Our kits! What am I going to say to them!?" I sighed softly, feeling bad for her. My mind then flickered to the thought of Kits. My mind would always flicker to that though when I was bored or something liked that happened. I blinked back into reality when I heard my name. "Huh?" I said, looking up. FireStar blinked, his green eyes still saddened. "You should probably start to fix up everyone. Patch up the worst and we'll head back to camp." I turned and went to my Herbs. My mind still on FireStar and Kits.

I plopped down into my nest, exhausted from fixing up herbs all day. WillowPelt was crying the whole time as I fixed her up. The kits didn't take it easy, either. I yawned and closed my eyes, drifting to a farther place. I awoke to the scent of prey and something else, so…so…great...it can't be described in words. It was starry place. Silvery-white trees and grass. The sky was pitch black but the soft earth shined. "CinderPelt. It's good to see you. "A voice called from the trees, I didn't recognize it. A tortoiseshell she-cat with a starry pelt appeared from a bush. Followed by a scarred gray she-cat I recognized as YellowFang. She looked so young and happy. "YellowFang!" I called out. I was happy to see my old mentor. I got up and realized my leg didn't sting like it sometimes would when I would get up. In fact, I could stand on it! I gasped. "M-My leg! It's fixed!" A purr came from YellowFang "Of course my dear, you in StarClan." I gazed over at her then to the Tortoiseshell she-cat. I padded over to them and sat. "I am SpottedLeaf, the medicine cat before YellowFang." The she-cat meowed. I dipped my head to her. "I have heard many stories about you…but why you are here? Why am I here?" SpottedLeaf sighed and looked to YellowFang. YellowFang stood up and disappeared back to the bush. "YellowFang!" I called to her "Where is she going?" I asked, looking over to SpottedLeaf. "She has gone back to the others, but that is not important. I have to talk to you about something." I blinked at her "What is it?" She flickered her tail. "Your love of FireStar." She meowed softly. My eyes widened. I never told ANYONE about that. I opened my mouth to say something, but she meowed to me "Yes, I do know. I watch down on Thunderclan, because I to loved FireStar." I blinked, shocked. "Yes, I know, I know. It was never meant to be, I know that now" She said, gazing some place off. After a while, she meowed "I understand it is tough loving him and him not loving you back. I know you want to tell him but you can't. Sandstorm makes him happy." I looked at my paws. I loved him, so much. She turned to me "You mustn't let that get in your way. You are Thunderclan's medicine cat, you must focus." "But I didn't ASK for that! It was TigerStar's fault!" Anger made my neck fur bristle. SpottedLeaf just blinked and meowed softly. "CinderPelt, things will only get tougher. Look." My mind flashed to see Sandstorm in the nursery with a small ginger she-kit and a light brown tabby she-kit curled up next to her. FireStar's sat, pride in his eyes. "Those are his kits. SquirrelKit and LeafKit." I blinked, pain twisting in heart. Another picture flashed to LeafKit sorting herbs in the medicine cat den. "She will become your apprentice." My mind returned to StarClan. "What happens after that?" I begged her to tell me more. SpottedLeaf shook her head. "I cannot see what happens next. But times will only get harder, CinderPelt, be warned." Her voice echoed and she started to fade. "Wait! WAIT!" I called. I jolted awake to see BrightHeart nudging me with her paw. "Are you okay CinderPelt?" She asked. I sighed and muttered "Just fine."

I panted, running into the nursery. The badgers where attacking camp and there was still no sign of LeafPool. I ran over to SorrelTail, who was having her kits. Lucky me, just at the right moment. "What's going on out there..?" She asked, nervously. I heard Yowls and snarls and roars from outside. "Badgers. Badgers are attacking." I told her. Her eyes widened. "Don't worry; I'll protect you and your kits, no matter what. Looks like four." I said, trying to calm her down. Only so many moons ago, StarClan told me my time would be coming soon. I was sure this was what they meant. I wanted to help out in any way possible before then. I nudged her borage and a stick. She gulped up the borage and clinched her teeth on the stick. Before long, the first kit had arrived. A Tortoishell she-cat. Just like her. "A she-kit." I announced, "You're doing great, 3 more to go." Soon, another. A light brown tabby she-kit. Almost like her father. "Another She-kit! 2 more!" And soon, a brown tom with dapples on his pelt. "Hah! Looks like a Tom! Looks like they will get a brother." Suddenly, a roar came from the entrance of the hollow. I wiped around to see a Badger. I had to protect SorrelTail, no matter what. I snarled and pounced, clawing its muzzle. IT snarled and sank its teeth into my side. "CinderPelt!" SorrelTail yowled. My side exploded in pain as the badger flung me away. I lay on my side, a few feet from the entrance of the Nursery. I watched as what looked like BrambleClaw and a few other cats attack it. He was a good Deputy. My mind fogged and blood roared in my ears. I knew it was coming. I could of ran, but I didn't. I had to take care of my clan. I had to take care of FireStar and SorrelTail and everyone else. "CinderPelt!" I heard LeafPools sweet voice come from somewhere. Happiness burst from me. She was back, she and CrowFeather came back. I could now finally rest, knowing LeafPool was here. My mind flickered to many things. I remembered everything from a kit to the attack of bloodclan and the great journey to now. FireStar finally flickered to my mind. He was a good leader and father. I faintly talked to LeafPool before my mind fogged into darkness. "Good-bye, my precious FireStar…"I rasped as darkness curled into my mind.


End file.
